The Warrior's Princess
by Lillierobyn
Summary: Aurora and Mulan were never given a chance to see what might be there, what if they were given that chance? AU where the girls were brought to Storybrook before Aurora's marriage for the chance to forge a new future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started writing this around Christmas time for a friend, guess it's now closer to a birthday present than a Christmas present XD - here you are maria, hope it's as awesome as you hoped for.

I should probably also point out that this is prewritten and based on prompts and ideas from Maria. I hope to update once a week (probably on Sunday or Monday morning but no promises on the exact day yet)

That's all I have to say for now so without further ado I present the story. Thank you for reading.

* * *

It wasn't a large change at all but Aurora knew something was different, though secretive at all times and never one for drawn out conversation she could tell that Mulan was keeping something from her - something much larger than the mumbled 'just a surprise party for Roland' the redhead had finally gotten out of her - and she was determined to figure out exactly what it was the woman was guarding so closely and furthermore why she felt like she had to hide whatever it was after nearly two years of happiness together. Puzzling though it was she had faith that it couldn't be anything too ghastly or they would have talked about whatever it was. The thoughts floating around in her brain were everything from the darker woman losing her job to things as terrible as wanting to break up.

Although she wanted nothing more than to go storm her way into the sheriff's office and demand to know exactly what was going on instead she made her way to the library where she knew her best friends would be. This world had been a big adjustment to her and it had mostly been thanks to to influences of Belle and Ruby that she had dared to admit to the secret she had kept hidden for so many years instead of continuing to live the lie that everything had become in the enchanted forest. If there was anyone who could explain the odd behaviour it would be Belle, she had a better insight into those around them than anyone else Aurora had ever met and as long as Mr. Gold wasn't skulking about she felt comfortable talking to her openly.

The door opened with a cheerful ding which normal made her smile but today she frowned in annoyance at the silly bell. How could the world still be so cheerful when her own was full of grey shadows smothering her with doubt against the one person who had always been there for her? Before she dared to step inside she forced a bright smile onto her face so that no one would know the worries filling her head. She had always been good at keeping her secrets hidden away so that no one else could see.

The woman she was searching for stood at the counter absently reading a book alone. Aurora made her way over but instead of interrupting quietly waited for her friend to notice her. It was better to wait politely than interrupting her for nothing more than her own crazy thoughts.

At last Belle looked up, looking shocked and confused at the woman standing before her. "Oh, hello Aurora. I'm sorry I was caught up reading again." She placed the book down on the counter with a sympathetic look on her face. "Were you looking to talk?"

"How... How did you know?" It was shocking that somehow the other knew she wanted to have a discussion.

"I know you," a small laugh. "What is it?"

"It's... It's Mulan, she's been keeping something from me - I don't know what it is but it worries me. We've always told each other everything." She chewed on her lip as she spoke. "Even when... Before... It was the only thing I ever kept from her."

"Aurora, it can't be anything terrible." Belle told her soothingly, continuing through with her gentle support.

"What if she's planning to leave me... If she's decided that I'm not who she thought I was? I just couldn't..." She was barely whispering now as she told her friend about her fears even though it felt like admitting them could make it come alive. "I left everything for her, I just wanted to be happy at last." This was supposed to be her happy ending with her true love by her side just like they were meant to be.

"It's not. You need to trust in her." The librarian replied with a hand holding onto one of hers, "remember that she came here for you. Trust is one of the most important parts of a good relationship."

The redhead nodded in agreement, feeling comforted at the knowledge that Belle seemed to think everything was going to be fine. They had made it this far hadn't they?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not too sure if anyone is actually reading this or not (if so hi and thanks for reading) but here is chapter two.

* * *

Mulan was a woman of few words, it was something she had always followed - think and react in the best possible way that made logical sense to the situation - until recently. An engagement wasn't the smartest thing to do nor was there a logical reason to do it but Aurora was the one shining light in her life. Everything had changed in one instant between leaving their world and coming to this place where the two of them were free to be together.

Admittedly she would have kept quiet about how she felt but somehow Aurora had approached her like something out of a dream. For two years they had been together before she finally decided that they needed to move forward into a new place in their lives together. It would be a surprise of course, the beautiful redheaded woman deserved no less than a flowery declaration of love followed by the presentation of the ring that stayed hidden away with her deputy things where her girlfriend would never think to look.

Breakfast had been a quiet affair of sitting across from each other with only the sounds of their forks scraping on the plates as they ate, normally full of conversation at least on Aurora's side but today it had been different. She hadn't known how to approach the subject of her unusual silence so instead it had been a kiss goodbye before she headed to the sheriff's office for another day of work while her sweetheart did whatever it was she had planned for today. The ring hidden away securely kept with her was burning a hole in her pocket though she kept reaching into the pocket to make sure it was still there.

"Hey, you're looking a little worse for wear." The blond woman commented from her spot at the main desk.

Mulan said nothing as she passed by Emma though she gave the man sitting by the other desk a tight smile. "How are things sir?"

"'Things' are just fine, no need to be so formal." Robin told her with a smile as if it were a perfectly normal thing to discuss. "Now, what is it you're so tense about?"

She stared at him for a moment before glancing at the blond woman to gauge her reaction as well. "I've decided to ask Aurora to marry me."

"So... That's a good thing right?" Emma asked in obvious confusion at the woman. "Shouldn't you be more happy and less worked up?"

The darker woman took a moment to think about her reply before she spoke to figure out how best to word it. "I love her, very much. She deserves nothing less than a perfect moment when I give her the ring."

"Well, if you'd like assistance figuring it out we could always have a coffee after work."

"I have the ring." She pulled out the box and set it on the desk. "Just trying to decide when best to present it. Aurora doesn't know yet..."

"Coffee it is then."

She knew that she should feel glad that her friends wanted to help her with this but in the end all she felt was dread, every time someone here tried to help it always turned into a giant thing. Keeping something like this from Aurora would be harder and harder when more were involved and she knew for a fact that if Robin were involved then his wife would worm herself into it too. Regina may not exactly be the sweetest woman but she at least knew how to keep a secret quite well and had the added benefit of knowing more than she did about what a woman would want in a proposal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, chapter three! I'd like to thank July for her review and Sal for her encouragement, you both made my day :) and thank you to those who favourited and followed (I haven't quite figured out how to check it if there is a way to so I can't thank you personally sadly).

It was pointed out to me that I should mention that my time zone is EST, so Sunday or Monday in my time zone - sorry for any confusion

* * *

Sitting in a booth at granny's diner with a barely sipped cup of black coffee across from Robin and his pint-sized son made her feel as out of place as anything else especially when father and son shared a Sundae together as if it were completely normal for a five year old to eat such things for dinner. "Maybe it would be for best if I just simply asked her about it tonight, figured out some way to bring it up and present the ring just then." She said as she played with the simple gold band that would soon grace the former princess's hand. It was made even further striking to her what their differences were in this world where Aurora's pretty dresses hung directly beside her own comfortable jeans in the closet and her shoes took up so much of the shoe rack next to the single pair of leather boots.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice cut in before she could say anything else.

"Mummy!" Roland squealed as he scampered off the bench to wrap himself around her legs.

"A sundae? Tell me you've already fed him dinner?" By the annoyance and frustration in her voice it was obvious that she already knew the answer. For a woman who had claimed no interest in raising another child she seemed to be more than happy to accept the boy as her son along side her own nearly teenaged boy.

Mulan found herself snorting in amusement at the look on the man's face, like a deer stuck in headlights, when his wife spoke. Robin Hood may have been one of the bravest men she knew but he still knew when to back down.

"Mummy, Mulan an' Rora are gettin married!"

The dark eyes turned to her in shock at the child's words. "Married? Really, I wasn't even aware that they were engaged."

"Soon to be." The woman admitted with a small shrug as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. There was no reason to show all of her cards at once especially if she wanted Regina to help her, it was easier to reel her in than hope for kindness.

"And that's the ring?" She sounded nearly disgusted as she held her hand out so that it could be put in her hand. "You're going to give her a simple gold band?"

Though her automatic response was to tuck the band away instead she dropped the ring into the outstretched palm. "It seemed a worthy answer." Mulan told her calmly as if it didn't bother her one bit that someone else was mocking her choice. The gold band wasn't anything flashy or pretty but it was strong and full of meaning, a gift from a warrior to the princess who somehow had seen through it all enough to let them be together as she had always hoped for.

"No, this won't do. Really is there nothing anyone here can do without my help? Let me guess - your proposal was going to be 'hey, let's get married'?"

The silence spoke for her as she stayed silent, stirring the coffee in front of her gently to distract herself. She was embarrassed that Regina could see through her so easily though she didn't feel the least remorse when the woman picked up the boy before sitting across from her.

"Okay, first thing is a new ring - something nice and pretty. We'll need to plan out exactly what you're going to say to her... A nice candle lit dinner with some wine to set the mood. This is a very important night for the two of you it should be memorable." She had her lips pursed in thought, arms wrapped around the little boy sitting in her lap.

"My sundae!" The child protested as he tried to reach for it. Mulan found herself smiling as Regina absently brought it to where the child could reach it while she still continued her listing of things.

"You'll need to dress appropriately, no leather jacket and definitely no jeans. Make her believe it's just another date night - if you make her suspicious it will ruin the whole surprise."

As much as Mulan thought the plan didn't sound like her in the least she had to admit that it would definitely be memorable, especially with Regina helping to plan it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter four, thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting - you've all really made my day :)

Thank you to Maria (for the help and ideas) and my awesome beta, and Sal for the support.

* * *

"If something were wrong you'd tell me right?" Aurora asked softly as she sat brushing her hair out at the vanity in their bedroom. She liked to sit there taking off her makeup and prepping for bed so she could watch the reflection of her love moving about the room. "You'd never keep such a thing from me?"

"Yes, love." Mulan replied as she double checked that her things for work were sitting organized on the bedside table next to her side of the bed. The dark haired woman made her way back over to stand behind Aurora at the vanity, taking the brush from the frowning woman to began gently running it through the soft tresses. She wanted to tell her so badly exactly what was worrying her but she couldn't ruin the surprise after all the work they had put into it even though she had been encouraged to lie about it she couldn't find it in herself to allow another lie to pass from her lips to the other's ears. It was silent in their bedroom as she slowly ran the brush through the silky red strands.

"Mulan?" The former princess asked after a few moments of silence. "I won't ask further what's bothering you but I'd like it if you could promise me that it isn't anything serious. I trust you, I want you to know that."

"It's nothing serious, I promise you'll know as soon as I can tell you." She said gently before giving into temptation with a gentle kiss against the top of her hair. "Why don't you tell me about your day?"

The prompt was all the woman needed to launch into a detailed story about the events that had filled her day, everything from the book she had picked up from the library right down to how wonderful this drink she had tried at Granny's diner was - could there be anything more [i]amazing[/i] than liquid chocolate as a drink? - followed by her exciting escapades with trying to figure out exactly how to work the oven so that she could learn to cook which Belle had ever so graciously agreed to teach her to do. Then there was the amazing necklace she had found in Gold's shop that matched almost perfectly with that pretty pink dress. Perhaps they could go pick it up tomorrow if they had a spare moment?

The words made Mulan realize that this was a perfect entrance to set up for the planned romantic evening. "Of course I'll find time to allow us to pick up the necklace but it may have to wait a few days, I have already made plans tomorrow night for us to have dinner with Robin Hood and Regina... You mentioned wanting to socialize more so it seemed an appropriate setting."

"Oh, you're so sweet!" The redhead replied excitedly, turning to face her. "Perhaps I should wear that pink dress, the one with the lace... Or would the one with the satin be more appropriate? And where will we be going? There are so few places here to visit although I haven't had many chances to adventure around as it doesn't seem appropriate to do such things alone."

The dark haired woman snorted in amusement at that comment. "I told you that as long as you don't go over the yellow lines leading out of town and stay in populated areas everything should be fine - it's a different world here, no one will force you to stay caged up."

"I worry that this world might change us. What if I become someone else and you don't love the person that takes my place? Or if you change and no longer want to be with me?"

"Aurora..." Mulan quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman." No, nothing will ever separate us here. We came to this place to be together and I meant every word I promised when you agreed to it."

Aurora could feel the tears prickling in her eyes though she didn't want to ruin the moment with another breakdown. After two years she still feared this world and all the changes it had brought into their life's, resisting any attempts to teach her about the new things around them - in fact, the only devices she had learned to use were the phone (due to its usefulness in letting her hear Mulan's voice even when the other woman was a distance away) and the radio (because she was fascinated by the way the music came out of it from nowhere) - though with Belle's gentle prodding she had now agreed to learn to cook so she could make Mulan dinner. As a princess she had never even put a thought towards entering the kitchen because a princess never wasted her valuable time on such things. "I love you." She finally managed to whisper with only a hint of breaking in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SURPRISE! Today is my birthday and as such I have decided to reward you all with an extra chapter. Thank you all for reading :)

* * *

Aurora hadn't intended to snoop, or so she told herself as she gathered up Mulan's clothing from the closet bin, she just wanted to be more helpful and cleaning was definitely something that was helpful right? Not that either of them were particularly messy people to begin with but the other woman had been called out to some sort of issue suddenly leaving her to her own devices.

So here she found herself holding a black hinged box that felt forbidden to her - but why would it be hidden in such a way? They didn't keep secrets like this from each other - wondering what might be contained within. It was a moment of hesitation for daring to ignore Mulan's right to privacy like she herself had never been allowed to have but the redhead had to know what would make an impact large enough that it was slowly seeming to drive a wedge between them. Carefully she glanced around to make sure she was alone before she opened up the box, nearly dropping it at the sight of beautiful pink and white gems resting inside. Though she knew it was wrong she pulled the ring free of the cushioned interior and inspected it, the silver of the band gleamed in the light as she stared at it in shock.

Mulan had a ring, a ring that she had been hiding from her - why would she hide it if there wasn't something wrong about it? - Her heart leapt into her throat as the thoughts came unbidden into her head. Had someone given her this ring? It didn't look like anything she would choose for herself and it looked an awful lot like the ring she had nearly taken from Phillip - but what would she be doing with an engagement ring unless someone had given it to her? - perhaps the reason the warrior had been acting so oddly towards her was because the woman was planning to leave her for someone else.

Imagining life without the dark haired woman felt like a knife going through her heart. She couldn't even think about trying to keep herself afloat in this strange world without the safety that she felt knowing they had come here together. The ring fell from her hand onto the floor, shocking her out of the fog her brain had fallen into, quickly picking it up to return it to the box then into the pocket she had found it in. She carefully forced herself to change and get ready for their dinner with the other couple so that the other woman wouldn't question what she had been up to during her absence then moved to sit at the table near the door.

Who in town would her beautiful warrior even be interested in? Aurora didn't know much of the woman's life before she had come to protect her so there were no clues to be gleaned from that, and of course as long as she had been around they had been circling each other. So perhaps the answer was someone like herself but who could it be?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened to admit the woman who occupied them.

"Mulan! Hi, how are you? How did it go?" Aurora called out with a bright smile as she hopped up from the chair.

"Let's not talk about it okay? I'd like to have shower then we'll prepare for dinner." The woman replied as she took off her shoes.

"Oh, okay... I'll wait here for you." She answered forcing the smile to stay on her face so that Mulan wouldn't notice anything was wrong. The words bothered her deeply but she obediently sat back down, wishing that she had never found the black box and its contents.

Freshly showered the warrior returned to stand next to her, now wearing a different pair of jeans and a tank top. "Thank you for not asking questions Love, it's been a long day." She bent over to kiss her forehead gently.

"I love you... You know that right? More than anything else, I love you." The redhead held the other woman in place for a moment so she could look her in the eyes as she said the words.

"Are you alright? You're acting odd. Maybe we should cancel."

"No... No, we've agreed to attend. Perhaps we can just leave a tad early? I feel tired as well."

With a nod Mulan picked up Aurora's coat and held it for the woman to put on, grabbing her own leather jacket before taking ahold of the hand offered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: thank you to everyone who is reading :)

* * *

The couple sat off to the side in the restaurant - a more upscale place than granny's diner, where Mulan stood out like a sore thumb - waiting for Regina and Robin to turn up. Although she worried about the redheaded woman sitting next to her especially with how tightly the hand holding hers clung. Her behaviour was unusual and it made her tempted to question it.

"Aurora..." She started, only to stop as she spotted her friend and his wife. Although she wanted to ask about what was going on instead she untangled their hands to shake hands with Robin before the other couple sat down with them.

Aurora's hands were clinging tightly to the pink skirt of her lacy dress as if to stop from doing anything with them. Mulan frowned as she handed a menu to the other woman.

"I'm not feeling very hungry, perhaps I'll just have a salad." The redhead said quietly.

"You need something more Love." The warrior replied before she handed the menus back to the server. Of course she was planning to enjoy a steak - and wasn't that a wonderful thing they had in this world? - so if all Aurora got was a small salad she'd force some of it onto her.

"We'll split a bottle of wine, something white and sweet to go with the salad I suppose." An attempt from Regina to be nice to the unusually quiet and reserved princess that Mulan was very grateful for. Even Robin looked shocked at his wife agreeing to drink a white wine instead of the red she was known to drink.

"Wine? I've never been permitted to imbibe in such a thing."

"Try a little bit if you'd like." The encouragement whispered in her ear softly as Mulan rubbed a hand against her arm. "I promise if you have any ill effects I will care for you."

When the server came back with the bottle of wine Regina poured a glass for herself and a half-glass for Aurora who started at the cup suspiciously before taking a test sip. She obviously found it palatable as she quickly drank the rest and happily took a second fuller glass. Mulan watched her cautiously as the former princess drank her second glass though she seemed to be okay so she went back to listening to Regina speaking about the silly things her sons had been up to.

It wasn't long before a tiny hand crept into her lap to hold hers, fingers twined together. She glanced over to see Aurora's eyes looked shinier than usually and her cheeks held a flush but the woman seemed to be listening to Regina's tale. Another glass of wine found its way into Aurora before their meals finally came. After two full glasses and one half glass it was easy enough for Mulan to get her to eat some of the steak without any issue. Another glass and the red head was quite willing to agree to share a sugary dessert, it was a simple cherry cheesecake though the moment Regina had heard that the redhead had never tried it before she had proclaimed it unacceptable and demanded that the couple stay for dessert so Aurora could taste the desert that happened to be a favourite of the town's mayor.

"Here Aurora, try a bite." Mulan offered as she held out the fork with a small amount of the dessert on it. With a flirty smirk that wasn't the usual look on her face Aurora obediently took the bite off of the fork with Mulan still holding it causing the woman to freeze up with a wide-eyed look of shock on her face. This was quite out of character for the former princess who was usually so concerned with personal image and propriety in public, alcohol obviously had a large effect on her though the dark haired woman had to admit that this glimpse into the parts she didn't show was quite exciting. "Is it good?"

"Delicious." Aurora took a small bite on her own fork and brought it to the other woman's lips. "You absolutely must try some."

Mulan obediently took the bite offered, curious to see what she was going to do, with a nod. "Agreed." Although they generally weren't the sort to allow public displays of affection she found herself leaning forward to press a kiss against the 'coral cove' coloured lips of her girlfriend - and what kind of ridiculous name was that for a lip colour? She couldn't help but laugh to herself every time she thought of it - before offering the woman another bite for her.

"And aren't you two just ridiculously cute? I could just throw up." Came the sarcastic comment from Regina.

Mulan winced slightly in embarrassment though she couldn't feel too terribly when Aurora was pressed up against her so closely.

"We should get together again. This was quite fun." Robin said to them when it was finally time to pay the cheque and head their separate ways.

Mulan agreed eagerly to his set up for the plan for the offer of a proper forever for her princess - who at the moment was nearly sitting in her lap as close as she was pressed against her side - thankful that he didn't say anything more. It was difficult enough to peel the drunken redhead off of her so that they could get into the cab to get back to the apartment, only the promise of a hot bath and a snuggle convinced her to stop trying to pull off her jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: hey everyone, unfortunately my phone is broken and it took me nearly all day to get a device I could ue to post from. Thank you for reading :-)

* * *

Chapter 7

Aurora's head was pounding as she finally surfaced out of the odd dreams the night had held for her. She groaned painfully as she opened one eye only to be blinded by the feeling of her head throbbing.

"Shhh, keep your eyes closed. It's a hangover, should have stopped at two glasses of wine." The familiar voice whispered to her although to the hungover woman it still sounded far too loud. She felt something pressed into her hand. "Take two of these and drink all of the water. I'll make you something to eat after you start to feel better."

She obediently took the pills and drank the cup of water without questioning or opening her eyes, only smiling at the woman when she felt a gentle pair of lips pressing against her forehead. "Love you." She whispered as she snuggled back into the pillow that still carried the scent of Mulan's shampoo. It was comforting to cuddle with her pillow although she would have preferred that it be replaced with the less yielding body of the woman she loved instead but obviously Mulan was busy.

It was almost an hour later when Aurora finally felt like being upright wouldn't make her sick so she cautiously stood and made her way to the bathroom. The lights still felt too bright - and thankfully Mulan had shut the blinds to keep out the sunlight - so she fumbled around trying to find her toothbrush in the hopes that brushing her teeth might make her feel less like a harbinger of death.

"Aurora? Love, are you up?" Came the familiar voice in a loud whisper.

"I'm in the washroom, why does the water sound so loud?" She replied in a loud whisper as well.

"Too much to drink will cause that." Her voice was louder now, closer though still in quiet tones. "Do you remember anything of last night?"

"Not much, we went out for supper with Regina and Robin... I think something about cheesecake and cherries?" She felt confused as her mind struggled to put the pieces together. Then she came to a realization about her behaviour that had her covering her mouth in shock. "Oh... I... I am so sorry, my behaviour was deplorable! Inappropriate in such a public setting." Trying to take off her jacket and practically forcing herself on the other woman definitely didn't fit anywhere near 'appropriate'. She could hear the amused chuckles coming from just outside the door. "And what may I ask is so entertaining about having embarrassed myself in such a manner? I'm thankful that you were there, imagine what I might have gotten up to had you not!" She gasped out as she quickly brushed her teeth then stepped out of the bathroom to find herself practically pressed right up against the woman in question. "Good morning."

"Afternoon is more correct. You've slept the morning away - I made you some toast and tea."

"You're always so caring." The redhead quickly wrapped her arms around her and stood slightly on tiptoes to press their lips together. When she went to pull away she came to the realization that the strong arms around her weren't budging one bit from their place holding her against the muscular body of her girlfriend.

"Perhaps we could continue the discussion we began last night." Mulan mumbled to her quietly against the woman's ear.

Aurora glanced at the woman in shock, wide eyed. "I had been imbibing alcohol and was feeling quite beside myself... I hardly remember what I had said."

"I recall something about having always had an interest in darker haired women... And a not-quite favourable comment about having chosen Phillip because of how oddly feminine he had seemed?" She chuckled.

"I didn't... Couldn't have... Oh my goodness..."

"I'd prefer if you didn't comment on my 'bountiful breasts' in public on any occasion though, or make attempts to uncover them for others' viewing possibilities again."

Aurora was hyperventilating now, which wasn't helping the slight throbbing of her head. "I behaved like some sort of animal. Oh please never permit me to drink that devil's nectar again! Mother and father were right, it does turn women mad!"

"Shhh, everything is fine. One cup of wine would do very little damage - it's when one drinks too much that they change. Now back to bed with you." The soft voice was matched with soft hands rubbing up and down her back gently.

"Only if you'll join me. It feels so lonely without you."

Mulan chuckles but willingly lets the redhead pull away and lead her back to their bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry for my disappearance everyone, my phone is broken still which means I have no way to get online. I'm borrowing my brother's tablet so this should be my last disappearance :-)

* * *

Seeing the man had come as a shock, never mind the fact that he had gone out of his way to track her down. It was awkward sitting across from him in the dinner without Mulan - but she had to work and Aurora felt like she had to prove herself this time without her love coming to her rescue - so she stared at his handsome visage and wondered what had made him seem so wonderful to her before.

"What is this place? It's... Horrifying - why would anyone wish to eat here?" The man asked, glancing around in distain at the diner.

"I've come to love this wonderful place. Mulan and I often partake of Granny's specials." The redhead replied quietly, unsure of how to tell him how she felt without making everyone else feel awkward.

"Ah, yes, Mulan. I must remember to thank her for taking responsibility for you during my absence. She quite obviously has permitted you to develop some unsavoury habits, never fear my beautiful princess for I will be sure to assist in your adjustment back to our proper life-"

The woman quickly cut him off. "Our proper life? Phillip I am quite satisfied with the life I have formed here! Mulan and I have quite a few friends who support us and care for us, there is no 'adjusting' required - I would quite thank you to leave now as I have lost my appetite. I will make arrangements to speak to you at a later date." Her hands were drawn into fists against the seat on either side of her. She needed space to think about how to explain her new life to him, about how what she had thought she had wanted for so long wasn't what she needed or what was best for her.

How dare he think that he could just walk back into her life and take over? Hadn't he realized how much she had changed? Or couldn't he see it? She'd always thought that when a person changed so deeply at their core it would change them physically as well, though from the stunned look on his face she wondered if he took notice of the dress she wore or the heeled sandals on her feet. The man wore a formal suit that stood out in the casual interior of the diner which made her feel uncomfortable at how obvious it seemed that he wouldn't fit into her new world even if he wanted to.

"You don't understand what you've asked of me Aurora. I promise that I will show you that we belong together. The book said that this is true love."

"Books are not always right, people change... I've changed! Please Phillip, please just leave. I have no want to return to my former life or continue this farce between us. We will discuss everything when I feel more level-headed okay?" She was trying her best to stay calm although she just wanted to hit him in his handsome face. Once again he wasn't actually listening to what she had to say.

"Farce?" He chuckled in amusement. "Darling I understand that this has come as quite a shock to you but it will be best for everyone if we adjust to our unfortunate new home together as quickly as possible. Now may I suggest that we leave this horrid place and move our meal to somewhere a tad more appropriate for people of our stature in life?" Without letting her reply he grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her out of the seat.

With a quick look around at those glancing in their direction curiously the redhead made a split moment decision that it would be best to allow the situation to be taken outside. It was easier to permit this than to make a scene and potentially have someone call the sheriff and have her girlfriend find out before she had a chance to think about how to explain it to her.

It was bright and sunny outside, beautiful weather that normally lifted her mood but today only served to outline how surreal this whole situation was. With his hand still grasping her arm the woman walked out of the diner towards a black expensive looking car parked nearly in front of the place. "Let me go. You have no right to manhandle me in such a way!" She hissed.

"Hush." The darkhaired man replied as he quickly tugged on her arm to lead her. "Come along Aurora."

He was treating her no better than some mindless pet, something she had always disliked but overlooked because of his perceived perfection. How could she have ever found this man attractive? "No! I will not 'come along' Phillip, I am not mindless and I have a life of my own!" Her face felt hot, the anger fueling her further and further into the unfamiliar situation. The woman pulled her arm out of his grip before she stepped back to deliver an angry slap across his face. "I have asked you politely twice to leave me alone!" As she turned to storm away she caught sight of Mulan standing with Ruby outside the library, the flirty waitress was laughing with her head thrown back while a hand rested familiarly on the darker woman's arm in a manner that was far too familiar to make Aurora comfortable with what she was seeing.

There was a large part of her that wanted to go over and forcibly removed the hand from her beloved warrior's arm but the other part of her that wanted to go home and curl up to let everything out without anyone to see won out. She would have plenty of time to deal with her suspicions and proof of them after he had bawled her eyes out.


End file.
